prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Airashi Amai
Airashi Amai '(愛良市あまい) is one of the main characters of PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Her alter ego is '''Cure Cookie '(クッキングクッキー Kyua Kukkī), who represents cookies and is based off of sugar gliders. Her theme color is orange. Appearance Amai has wavy auburn hair that stops just above her waist, dark orange eyes, and fair skin. She is rather short for her age. Her casual clothes consist of a long-sleeved orange shirt with yellow accents, a mint-green skirt, white leggings, and tan boots. Personality Amai is a shy, quiet girl, who is usually seen writing in her notebook. She has a hard time making friends due to her shyness until she meets Chiko, but before then, didn't mind. Amai likes to write, whether it be stories or articles, and dreams of becoming a newspaper author. Amai also hates it when her friends fight and usually is the one to try and break them up. She is also something of a crybaby; crying over even the smallest things. History Amai is the daughter of a famous sweets chef, Airashi Himari, previously known as Arisugawa Himari. Before she got into writing, Amai loved to watch her mom bake, and also baked a lot with her. She had a passion for sweets and wanted to become a sweets chef like her mom. However, as she grew older, Amai slowly started to turn to writing. When her father, Airashi Kaito, gave her a notebook with a sugar glider on the front for her 12th birthday, Amai started to write in the notebook. She took it wherever she went, and started to develop a new dream: to become a newspaper author. However, Amai still had a passion for baking and sweets, her favorite being cookies. Relationships '''Airashi Himari: Amai loves her mother, however, she feels like she doesn't want to continue her mom's profession. Her mother respects Amai's writing dream, and is always there to support her. Usami Chiko: The first friend that Amai made. Chiko is obsessed with making Amai not look so "old-fashioned", and is shocked when Amai tells her that she doesn't want a phone. Amai thinks that Chiko can be a little pushy sometimes when it comes to fashion, but thinks that Chiko is a good friend and always fun to hang out with. Aosaki Koyuki: Amai admires Koyuki's passion and confidence and thinks she's a good friend, but can be a little hurt when Koyuki calls her "naive". Kenjou Maki: Amai is usually trying to get Maki to wake up, usually with no luck. Despite this, she thinks that Maki is amazing for being able to sleep for so long. Hikarin: Amai and Skye are on good terms, with Amai usually comforting Skye when the latter is troubled. Pelorin: Due to not knowing her well, Amai can be a little shy around Penni, but finds her kind and a very good cook. Nikorin: Amai likes Nikko's energy and courage, and likes to spend time with her. Cure Cookie Cure Cookie 'is Amai's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is based off of cookies and sugar gliders, and can climb trees well and glide due to her sugar glider abilities. Attacks * 'Cookie Topping: Cure Cookie's first finisher. Etymology Songs * Choco-Choco Chip * Cookie Cookin' Times Trivia * Amai's birthday is December 4th, making her zodiac a Sagittarius. * Her birthday is on National Cookie Day. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Orange Cures